pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Characters
PewDiePie is the 2nd most subscribed YouTuber. He plays a lot of horror games even though he is scared often by them, to the point where he quits. He would often make jokes, swear over the course of his videos, scream when something scary pops out and chases him, and sometimes begins to subconsciously speak in Swedish when he would get scared or extremely angry. CutiePie is PewDiePie's girlfriend who sometimes plays games with him. She isn't as good at playing games as PewDie, but sometimes she unintentionally does something incredible in the game. She also sometimes scares PewDiePie while he is playing. She had her own YouTube channel called CutiePieMarzia , the videos on which mainly consist of fashion tips and vlogging. Pewdie is sometimes featured in her videos. Maya is a pet dog belonged to PewDiePie. She is a Pug who had an accident with a cat, causing her to only have one eye. Maya sometimes being featured in either PewDiePie's videos or Marzia's videos. Amnesia: a survival horror first person video game which PewDiePie is most famous for playing. * Stephano is a small golden statue of a man who has a French accent and wears a turban and a tunic, and on one occasion a Santa Claus suit. He can fit in the palm of your hand, so Pewdie carries him around whenever he finds him in the game Amnesia. Stephano is the voice of reason who keeps Pewdie sane as they venture through custom stories together. He was once replaced by a pink pony named Lullaby when PewDiePie and CutiePie was playing, albeit she was accidentally thrown into a fountain and had possibly drowned to death. Stephano returned in MINECRAFT EPIC as a minor character. * Mr. Chair is the best at going into chairmode! PewDiePie often says in the game Amnesia, "Chairmode activate(d), BOOP!" and then the Bros just think he's a normal chair so they don't bother him! (This usually doesn't work out so well for PewDie). Mr. Chair often reminds PewDie to use chairmode whenever a bro is nearby, but Pewdie doesn't always listen to him, resulting in many jumpscares and deaths. Mr. Chair is a character that is often used in PewDiePie's gameplays. Mr. Chair appears in the game Slender and other various games that have a chair in it. * Piggeh is, in Stephano's words, "A freaking psychopath". Piggeh will try to flirt with anything! Male or female, it doesn't matter to Piggeh. But he's still one of Pewdiepie's bros! * Skully is a skull. He used to be PewDiePie's closest bro. But he was replaced by Stephano, so he holds a grudge against Pewds for that. Skully also appeared in many games PewDiePie played, either he's just a background object, or an interactive object. * Barrels are the archenemies of Pewdiepie. The Barrels usually hide important stuff and block Pewdie's way to try to prevent him from surviving the game. * Teleporting Naked Guys are obviously nude corpses that appear out of thin air into Pewdie. They tend to scream really loud, causing Pewdie to freak out for a while. * The Untrusted Statues are a suit of armor that, although they appear motionless and harmless, they can damage PewDie or scare him right away if PewDie looks away for too long. PewDie must exclaim "I DON'T TRUST YOU!" and throw the statue's head away to disable them. * Torchy is a torch. He's afraid of water, which is understandable. Torchy is one of Pewdie's bros, but he's not as close as Stephano, Mr. Chair, or Piggeh. * Jennifer is a female rock with a high-pitched voice who likes Pewdie. She often says, "I love you, Pewdie!" but her feelings are not returned. PewDiePie often says, "You're too fat Jennifer!" in response. Pewdiepie has also stated that Jennifer is "not on the bro list." Although, she is one of PewDie's allies. * Mayonnaise is a small table with four legs who is affectionately called "Mayo" by Pewdiepie. Mayo has his own unique technique similar to chairmode which is called tablemode. He says, "Tablemode activate(d), BOOP!" and then he appears to be just a normal table, so the Bros don't bother him. (Again, this usually ends very badly for Pewdie.) * Martin is a body with a burlap sack over his head. His status is almost always dead, but somehow he keeps on returning. He is mostly seen being touched, beaten, or called sexy by Pewdiepie. He was first found in Amnesia and has died repeatedly at the hands of Pewds but comes back to life and still follows him to this day. * Andrico is a torch found in the game Doorways. Pewdiepie uses other torches to light Andrico and he help pewdiepie find his way. * Jeremy is known for causing mischief and has been yelled at by Pewdiepie for making demonic sacrifices. * Bread was a largely unknown entity before his disappearance. Despite being a loaf of mouldy bread, he could cover huge distances unaided, and was an expert in blending in. * Carpet was a depressed, yet determined carpet. He was always willing to protect those he cared about and died a hero at the hand of The Bro. Minecraft: A series that started PewDiePie's channel that returned in 2019. Main Article: Characters in MINECRAFT EPIC. * Sven is the tritagonist turned deutragonist of MINECRAFT EPIC. He is PewDiePie's dog tamed in Episode 7. He is most known of surviving many Creeper explosions. Sven is gay. Sven had a husband and has a son. The Husband died in Episode 32. He is currently missing. * Sven's BF was the boyfriend turned husband of Sven. Compared to his husband, he didn't really do anything. In Episode 32, Sven's BF and his son try out a bouncing pad. However, Sven's BF is killed by it. This maked PewDiePie run away from his pets for one episode. * Svenson is the son of Sven and his Boyfriend. He was born a puppy, but has grown up. He and one of his fathers tried a bouncing pad. The pad killed Sven's BF, but Svenson survived. That makes 9-Year Olds speculate he is more simmiliar to Sven. He is currently missing. * Joergen was the first horse Pewds has tamed and his second pet. He went missing in Episode 4 and died in Episode 5 by suffocating in a Nether portal. He was remembered through the whole series. * Joergen #2 was the original deutragonist of MINECRAFT EPIC. He was Joergen's brother, and was tamed after his death. He lived longer than his brother, and even got diamond armor. He died in Episode 19 by being placed in a 1-block wide Minecart track. He got his own statue after his death. * Joergen #3 is a horse tamed by PewDiePie long after the death of Joergen #2. He is currently missing. * Bernie was a donkey Pewds tamed in Episode 20, one episode after the demise of Joergen #2. He got killed in a raid by a Pillager. * Dinnerbone is a skeleton horse turned upside down by a name tag. He has gone missing for a long period of time two times. He is currently living in his aquarium with his girlfriend. * Water Sheep was a sheep that got stuck in the water that was bullied by PewDiePie. He was eventually killed by PewDiePie when he was torturing him with a magma block. He is the God of this series. * Council of Water Sheep was a council created a few episode's after the death of Water Sheep. They guided Felix, altough Felix, manipulated by Feigi, destroyed the Council. * Bengt is the fox that Pewds tamed in Episode 26 when he was a child. He is currently grown up. He had a name tag, but he lost it. He is currenty missing. * Ulla Britta is a cat tamed by PewDiePie. She judged Felix two times - One after the death of DJ Cow and the second time when he was destroing the graves of the horse brother and Water Sheep. She is currently missing. * PeePee PooPoo was a pig that was tamed after Bernie's death. After his death (He was ironically killed by a potion of healing) he possesed four other pigs, and turned to the dark side in the last one. He is currently dead, but a legend says he is possesing a pig right now... * IKEA BIRD was a parrot tamed by Pewds after the death of Klaus, the original. He was killed by a Pillager. * DJ COW was a mooshroom cow that was the DJ of his Minecraft series. He died when he tried if he can turn him brown. * Virgin Turtle is a turtle that is a virgin and one of the longer living pets in his series. * The Ender Dragon was the main antagonist of Season 1. PeePee PooPoo turned on his side. He was slain by PewDiePie. * Feigi is the main antagonist of Season 2. He is a chicken that Pewds met on a sea, that returned to him to be friends with him. This turned out to be a trap to kill Pewds. Altough Feigi was thought to be dead, he is actually alive. He is rumoured to have appeared in Season 1. Miscellaneous Games: the following are characters from random games Pewds has played. * Bob is from Skate 3, he is that creepy weirdo who sticks his head in ramps and thinks he's a bird. * Agro is a black horse which PewDiePie rides in Shadow of The Colossus. She has helped PewDie in his quest to slay the sixteen Colossi. Some fans have accidentally misspelled the name "Agro" with "Abro." * Miranda is a woman from Surgeon Simulator that is always calling Pewds in some occasion. Pewdiepie refers to her as a slut. * Stanley is an employee from The Stanley Parable, sometimes known as "Employee 427". Stanley's personality is unknown as it is PewDie who must control him, either he wanted to obey what the game's narrator said, or rebel against the narrator. * Bengt is a white red ball from Lucius, in which Pewdie always carry with him as a replacement of Stephano. * Sora is a Keyblade-wielder from Kingdom Hearts. Unfortunately, PewDie only played Kingdom Hearts for 5 episodes only, thus Sora is never shown again for quite long time. * Pewdelia is a female character from Misao. * Felicia is a female character from Jurassic Heart. She is a student who dates a T-Rex. Category:Characters Category:Bro Army Category:Possible Bro